


Time to Begin Again

by Rachaelizame



Series: Second Chances [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Not Expanded Universe Compliant, Redemption, Silly OC garbage, Time Travel Fix-It, for like a minute - Freeform, with a purpose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachaelizame/pseuds/Rachaelizame
Summary: The Force recognizes that something went wrong years ago, and there is no way to completely fix it, except to start over.Or, Rey and Una Organa give the galaxy another chance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is just a mess of all my favorite tropes and headcanons. I'll use stuff from the EU and the books when it suits my needs, but for the most part my attitude is just to forget all of that. And yes, this is silly OC garbage, but as I said in the tags, there is a reason for this. I've got a plan.

Una scowled as she pulled a wrench toward her. It floated quickly over to her and she started working on the cooler. It was hot as the nine hells in here, and her cooler had broken. Luckily, she was handy with her tools.

She really didn’t have time for this. She was supposed to deliver a message in half an hour, but her landlord had threatened to kick her out if she didn’t fix the house’s cooler in an hour. She could certainly afford to move, but it would be a huge pain to find somewhere else to stay on such short schedule.

Finally she pulled away from the cooler. It should be working now, and if it wasn’t she didn’t have time to figure it out.

She hurried out of the house and to the market, making sure to make herself as inconspicuous as possible.

-

The mission went off without a hitch, and she was reminded again how stupid it was that her parents wouldn’t let her join the rebellion. She could handle it! She was handling small missions now, even if they didn’t know about it. And anyway, it was just hypocritical. Mom and Uncle Luke had been part of the rebellion at her age.

As she entered the house, she felt pain shoot through her. She nearly doubled over at what felt like a punch to the gut.

 _Dad!_ She called out instinctively with the Force, knowing he wouldn’t hear her, but being unable to just accept that her dad was dying millions of miles away from her. But it was too late. She could feel in her bones that he was gone.

-

Three months later

-

“Ouch,” Una muttered, placing a hand on her head as she sat up. “What just happened?” She looked around the room she was in. It seemed to be a storage facility of some kind. Sitting up beside her was a girl around her own age, with dark hair and eyes.

“What’s going on?” The girl asked.

“I have no idea. I was just meditating when suddenly the Force got… weird. Now I’m here.”

“Me too!” The other girl spoke. Una wasn’t surprised. She had been able to tell this girl was force sensitive the moment she looked at her. She was powerful, but she hadn’t really mastered shielding yet.

“Well. Guess we ought to figure it out.” Una stood and offered the girl a hand. “I’m Una, by the way.”

“Rey.” Una raised her eyebrows.

“As in, the Rey? The sweetheart of the rebellion?” Rey nodded.

The two girls wandered around the storage area for a time, taking note of what they could see. They noted that the equipment was oddly old fashioned. Even the rebellion, which couldn’t exactly be described as “well-equipt” had better supplies than this. Finally, they’d noted everything they thought they could and made their way to the door. They exchanged a glance, and then Rey reached forward and pushed it open.

On the other side of the door was a fairly regular hallway. But they didn’t let that get their guards down. Who knew where they could be? This could easily turn into a dangerous situation.

Rey was carrying her lightsaber, so they decided she would go first. She didn’t turn it on, but she kept one hand close to it.

They didn’t make it very far down the hallway however, before they encountered a group of armed people. Rey tensed, but didn’t seem to prepared to attack. Just in case, Una shot a quick message to her through the force.

_Careful. Too many to face at once._

Rey nodded, and both girls noticed as one man in the front of the crowd flinched at their message. They studied him more closely, and quickly flinched backwards themselves as they realized why the man looked so familiar.

“M- Luke Skywalker?” Rey said. The man flinched again.

“Yes?”

 _Ah._ Una thought. _What a kriffing mess._

-

They were still in the rebels’ custody, but they’d been swayed not to attack by Luke’s testimony that they were both force sensitive. It was strange to think that they were in active danger for that. The First Order wasn’t fond of Force sensitives, but they didn’t actively hunt them down. Now Luke and a General Rieekan sat facing them. Una thought she recognized the name- some distant friend of her mom’s.

“So who are you?” Luke began, curiosity clear through the Force.

“I’m Carmina Arest.” Una began. Like hell was she going to give them her real name. She was good enough at shielding that this young version of her Uncle Luke shouldn’t realize it. Hopefully Rey would manage it too. And hopefully she’d use a fake name. Luckily she seemed to get the message.

“I’m Laya Dameron.” Luke gave an odd look at that, and Una thought he’d figured it out but he didn’t say anything.

“We know you girls are Force sensitive. Are you on the run from the Empire?”

“I mean, what Force sensitive isn’t nowadays?” Una said.

“Well then, you’ve come to the right place!” Luke said. “We’re willing to help hide you- and we can always use more people on our side.” Rieekan shot Luke a look at his enthusiasm.

“Of course we’re willing to help you, but first I have to ask, how did you get in here?” Una glanced at Rey before sighing and dropping her shields. Rey spoke first.

“We don’t actually know. One minute I was on another planet, and then the Force felt different than usual. Now we’re here.” Una nodded along. Rieekan raised an eyebrow.

“It’s true!” Una said. “Have Luke use the Force to check.”

“Can you do that?” Rieekan turned to Luke, who looked sheepish.

“I don’t know. I can try.” Luke closed his eyes and Una worked to push the memories of their trip to the front of her mind, to reassure him. After a few moments, he opened his eyes again.

“I can’t be certain, I mean I’ve never done that before. But I think they’re telling the truth.”

“Have you ever heard of such an event?” Rieekan asked him.

“No. But I don’t really know a lot about the Jedi and the Force. I can tell that they mean no harm.” Luke replied.

“How?”

“I can just… tell.” Rieekan sighed.

“Like how you could ‘just tell’ when Imperials nearly captured Mr. Solo three months ago?”

“Yeah, exactly!”

“Do you trust them?” Luke seemed to think for a moment.

“I- yes I do.” Una sighed imperceptibly. Oh Uncle Luke. So ready to believe the best in people. Though she supposed the Force did give him an edge in that department.

“Well, you’ve certainly earned the rebellion’s trust. If you trust them- of course, we can’t give them free reign of the base, and we’ll restrict their information, but we won’t hold them in a cell.” Rieekan turned back to the girls. “I do still have a few questions for you though.”

“Where were you before this?”

“Jakku.” Rey said instantly. If Una hadn’t known she’d been training with Luke on Ahch-to she would have even believed her.

“Yeah. Laya here grew up there, I was nearby when I sensed her. I knew she’d be easy bait for the Inquisitors, so I went down to train her a little. At least, not to be quite so obvious.”

“And where did you come from?” Damn. Well, Chandrila’s records were too easy to search and she couldn’t exactly say Alderaan, so…

“Corellia, where else?” She spoke, referring to the fact that the only job that would take her out by Jakku and other Outer Rim worlds would be either aid- unlikely- or something illegal.

“Figures,” Luke said, but he was grinning fondly. Probably thinking about her dad.

“How did you know Luke?”

“He destroyed the f- Death Star!” Rey spoke.

“Yeah. And he’s Force sensitive. Some of us in that little group are taking it as a sign of hope, you know? We talk.” Una added, unsure how far that information had spread at this time.

“Alright. That’s all I need for now.” Rieekan turned to Luke. “Show them to an unused room.” Luke hopped up and Una and Rey followed him.

He led them on a winding path through the halls, chatting the whole time.

“You’ll have to share a room. We don’t really have a lot of extra space.”

“That’s alright.” Una reassured him.

“So you’re both Force sensitive?” Luke asked.

“Yeah.”

“How?”

“‘How?’’ Una questioned. “It’s, you know, genetic.”

“Right.” Luke spoke. “I meant how did you find out?”

“Well, Force sensitivity can be passed down by your parents. Mine knew basically the moment I was born.” Una said.

“What about you, Laya? Are your parents Force users?”

“I never knew them.” Rey said. “And I found out- well, I’d rather not talk about how I found out.” Both Una and Luke felt the flash of anger thought the Force.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” Luke said. At that moment, he stopped and pulled open a door. Inside was a small bunk bed, desk and dresser. It was cramped, but it did it’s job of being a bedroom.

“Thanks, Luke.” Rey said, smiling to show she had no hard feelings.

“You’re welcome! Maybe I’ll see you around sometime.”

“That’d be great!” Una said, inwardly planning to avoid him whenever possible. She did not want to mess up the timeline. Luke walked off, and Una closed the door. Immediately Rey spoke.

“So who are you really?”

“My name is Una Organa. I’m part of the Resistance.”

“Organa? You’re Leia and Han’s daughter?” Una winced at her father’s name and felt a flash of pain go through Rey as well.

“Yeah.” She spoke a bit more sharply than she’d intended.

“Then why don’t I know you?” Rey questioned.

“My parents sent me away to ‘keep me safe.’ They don’t want me to be part of the Resistance. Which is frankly hypocritical. But after what my brother did, I guess I understand it.” Rey scowled at the mention of Kylo.

“But you said you’re with the Resistance?”

“Yeah. I mean, I understand why they don’t want me involved, but I can’t just sit back and do nothing.”

“Yes. I understand.” The two shared a moment of solidarity before Una grinned.

“So. Dameron?” Rey flushed.

“Don’t you dare tell Poe and Finn I used their last name.” Una laughed.

“Of course not. As long as you don’t tell Mom what I’ve been up to.” Rey grinned.

“Agreed.” A shadow came over her face then. “Though I might not get a chance.” The realization hit both girls like a punch to the gut. They hadn’t had a chance to think this through yet, but it was possible they’d never get back to their own time.

“What are we going to do?” Una whispered.

“I don’t know. The Force must have a reason for doing this, but I can’t imagine what it would be.”

“The Force is a mysterious thing.” Una agreed. This is why she hated the Force sometimes. “I mean, I can’t imagine we can change anything. We’re just- two random girls.”

“And why would we change anything?” Rey added. “I mean, yeah this war was awful. But everything ended pretty well? And we’re too far in the past to change anything from our Resistance.” The two girls sat in stumped silence for a few minutes.

“Well. I’m not just going to sit back and do nothing. I didn’t in the future, and I’m definitely not now.” Una resolved.

“Of course.” Rey agreed. They contemplated their new existence for a while. Everything they knew was gone. Everyone they knew was either dead or decades younger. The feeling of grief in the room was overwhelming. It was unspeakable. It wasn’t long before Una felt silent tears pouring down her face. She wasn’t surprised to hear soft cries from Rey. By silent agreement, the two turned to each and cried in the other’s arms for a good while.

When their cries had turned to small whimpers and gasps, they pulled away and Una gave Rey a sheepish smile. Rey smiled back and they stayed in silence for a few moments until Rey gasped suddenly.

“Una, I just realized your dad- Han- he’s alive!”


End file.
